Jack Dreadvane
Jack Dreadvane started out as a lowly man in the Caribbean. he lived on Port Royal and was raised in a town full of noble men and soilders. When he was older his parents were ill. Then the navy decided to kill his parents to have the space free for another family. Jack was enraged he took an old knife and killed a navy man. He was caught and was sent to ramble shack prison. There he met Jack Sparrow A pirate wanted on his island. Jack Sparrow got Jack out of the prison and some how vanished from the island. Jack then went to meet Will Turner who gave him a rusty cutlass. After finding Bo Beck Jack escaped the island and went on a course to Port Royal. half way through the trip Jack encountered Jolly roger for the first time. Jolly Roger killed Bo Beckand left Jack to swim back to Port royal. This is were Jack dreadvane's story begins. Just starting out as a pirate Jack went to the grave yard to pay his respects to his parents. Suddenly he was attacked by the undead! Jack wasn't going to run this time. He defeated the undead then went into the woods were he met Tia Dalma. That is when he obtained his compass. While learning the art of Voodoo a horrible accident scarred Jack for life that he wouldn't find out about for another two or three years.He was cursed with an alter ego that only wanted to destroy everything in sight and take Jack's body. After meeting Elizabeth Swann and getting the release orders of the black pearl jack got his own ship and went Tortuga. Two years later jack isn't a master pirate but has master the art of the sword and is close to mastering gun play. everything else he isn't very good at besides fishing. When he first went to raven cove his curse was awakened. There he met Jack Darkvane the curse inside him that was the opposite of Jack. He was mean and evil and hated everything besides himself. Jack Darkvane was pale as snow with white hair. He held the dark fire cutlass in his hand! Jack fought as hard as he could but was on even footing with his curse. He had to calm himself down to defeat him. Although he defeated Jack Darkvane the curse still lives within him and only comes out when Jack is extremely angry. soon after Jack got the nautilus blade and is always trying to help others! Jack's favorite weapons are his Nautilus blade his holy repeater Privateers bayonet and Royal blunderbuss. Quotes:" Like I'd ever give up! " Jack said while battling captain Leon. " hehe... hehe... HAHA!! " Jack Darkvane says whenever he is awakened. hey this is jack dreadvane I've got some kind of big secret that I just might reveal laterz. Chapter 2: The curse continues!? Jack has been in possession of his blade the dark mutineer for a long time now. It has helped him win many battles. There is a terrible price to using a curse blade of such power though. Jack has engaged in many desperate battles with his cursed form,but the dark mutineer has changed something. Ever since he achieved it the curse hasn't appeared so much. Jack questioned its disappearance. Where could it have gone? Jack found that answer out one faithful day... Jack was on isla de la avaricia. it was a near sun set and he enjoyed coming to the top of the hill to think. "Leon... Leon killed my family." Jack was so lost. His wife and child were killed in a raid lead by Leon. He still had his brother who he would fight with till the end. Suddenly Jack felt a presence. it was familiar but so much more angry. Like it was truly ready to kill him. "DREADVANE!!!!!!!" an angry voice shouted. Jack turned around. He couldn't believe it! His long lost brother Nate Badeagle who he and his other brother,Matthew Daggermenace, thought abandoned them was standing before him! "DREADVANE YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD!!!! YOU AND MATT DID NOT REALIZE THAT I WAS THE MOST POWERFUL PIRATE IN THE WORLD,AND TO PROVE IT THIS TIME YOU REALLY ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!" Nate was in an insane rage.The power emitting off of him was powerful enough to shatter the ground around him. Jack realized that he couldn't get out of this. Taking the dark mutineer in hand he prepared for the fight of his life. Nate also had a cursed form. His form was so much more unstable. Jack thought that Nate submitted to the curse just to kill him and Matt. Nate drew his sword and lunged at Jack. Jack blocked the strike as a giant wave of energy collided around them. The force of the energy blew a crater into the hill. Nate wasn't finished yet,not even close. He attacked Jack again. This time with a side ways slash. Jack blocked the attack then swung his sword in a vertical direction. The attack hit Nate in the shoulder. Jack thought that would of help him win having a crippled arm,but the skin around the cut instantly regenerated! Nate struck Jack with a sweep. Jack jumped out of the way then came charging back in with a powerful Horizontal slash. Nate grabbed Jack's blade and pushed him away. Jack was panting by now. "This was once my brother,but now he is nothing" Jack thought. Jack Prepared for the next strike Nate would use. Nate Ran straight at him. Jack focused on Nate. Nate swung his sword but Jack was too quick. He parried the attack and sent a deep cut through Nate's chest. Once again the wound was instantly healed! Nate just got even angrier. "ARRRRRRRRRRGH!!!!!" Nate shouted and a huge energy wave emitted around him. Jack's long lost brother was really gone now. Either way Jack didn't care about Nate. Nate left them and he was doing just fine with Matt and the french military. (Although jack did a lot of lone wolf work without the army) The energy wave had such a force that it blew away all the trees around the hill. Leaving nothing but flames. Nate Lunged once more and Hit Jack's blade with a crushing blow. Jack was having so much trouble staying on his feet because of the force of the attack. Nate let up a little bit giving Jack the chance to regain Balance. "WHAT DO U THINK JACK!? A LOT TOUGHER THEN FIGHTING YOUR CURSED FORM!!!!!!!" Nate hollered. "Come on u worthless scum I'll take you down right here! I don't care if you've gone as low as u can get! You left the family and you're nothing too me!!!!" Jack was getting very angry at the sight of his brother. He struck Nate hard through the chest. Nate then grabbed Jack by the throat and threw him onto the beach below the hill. Jack got back up ready to fight again. Nate jumped from the hill and landed about ten feet away from Jack. He then ran at him again with his sword ready. Jack was fighting desperately. He wasn't so sure how much more he could take. Jack then got a little reckless. He grabbed Nate's face and sliced at his chest repeatedly with the blade storm technique he was taught by his old friend Eliza Riggul. The cuts were not regenerating as fast as they used too. Nate just got so much angrier. He picked jack up and threw him against a tree then continued to throw his sword at jack. It went right through his heart. Was this the end of jack? "well well well,king I guess u need some help aye?" it was the voice of the cursed form he hadn't heard from in awhile. "I... I want to be in control when I beat him... This is my fight not yours." Alright then I'll give you the ability to channel my powers whenever u want. Your power is my power after all." the curse Jack Darkvane replied. "That sword the dark mutineer, I sent it too you. I figured a little bit of help with darkness would be good for you. now go get 'em king!" The curse shouted at Jack. Through his blurry vision he saw the blade of the dark mutineer be surrounded by black and red energy. Suddenly a tattoo with many interesting designs appeared on his chest. Jack felt so much more dark power then he ever felt. He blasted away from the tree and pick up the dark mutineer. Nate retrieved his sword and was ready for a fight.The dark energy around his blade looked interesting to him. He lunged at Nate. He was fifty times faster then he was before!!! Plus his spirit energy was a hundred percent stronger! Jack landed in front of Nate and slashed at him hard. Nate blocked the attack but was knocked back by the force. Nate regain his balance but Jack was already right in front of him! Jack punch Nate hard in the gut sending him up in the air. Then jack used some sort of flash step move and was right above Nate. Nate flipped around and blocked Jack's next slash. The force blew Nate to the ground making a giant cloud of sand come up. Jack's power was incredible in this form. Nate then threw a shadow ball at Jack with Jack was easily able to stop with his hand. Apparently Jack's physical strength increased too. Jack then Decided to end this. "Nate your done I'm going to end the pathetic life you live!" Jack focus all his power into his soul. Although it tainted his spirit he was granted so much power. Jack was transformed into an orange ghost. Jack then flew down to Nate and struck with with a bunch of sonic speed slashes. Nate wasn't regenerating this time. He fell backwards and was not moving. Jack turned back to his normal form. " Well I guess that's the end of it." Jack whispered to himself. Jack noticed the strange tattoo was gone from his chest. and his old scar shaped like a P was back on his chest. Jack walked away with the dark mutineer over his shoulder. A shroud of black and red energy surrounded the blade for a few seconds before the sun went down. Trivia: The tattoo that shows up on Jack's chest when he activates the cursed form is the Tribal Yakuza tattoo Jack and Nate really did fight and Jack won using the dark curse ability on the dark mutineer Jack's favorite weapons are now his dark mutineer, his holy repeater,raven fang daggers,and privateer cutlass. Chapter 3: an unknown past. Jack was exploring Raven's cove when an odd portal appeared right before his eyes. "What? What is that?" jack stammered. Jack knew there was probably a lot of danger through the portal. "All the more reason to enter it." Jack thought to himself. Jack then presumed to enter into the glowing red portal. When Jack came out he was in a strange temple of some sorts. An eerie red light filled the rooms. Jack pulled out the Dark Mutineer and put it over his shoulder. Everything was so quiet through the temple. All jack could do was move forward. After jack walked down the hallways he came across a strange figure wearing what appeared to be a russian commanders suit but the man also wore a mask designed with three red stripes,two on the left side and one on the right. The figure turned around and charged at Jack. Jack prepared to fight back but suddenly he and the mysterious figure were in a room with a red floor and flames as walls. "Who are you!?" Jack shouted. "Defeat me and I'll tell you." the man said before he unsheathed a cutlass with a hammer and a sickle on the guard. Jack Prepared himself. He ran straight at the man ready to slash. He cut straight down but the man caught his blade then kicked Jack back. The man then returned to slash at Jack with too quick vertical strikes. Jack blocked the attacks but was blown back by the force of the strikes. Who ever this man was he was incredibly strong. The man swung his sword back and an incredibly large crater bursted into the floor. This power was ridiculous! Jack wasn't letting up though. He came back with just as much ferocious force. That familiar Dark energy surrounded the blade. Jack struck the mans blade knocking him back. Now he was getting somewhere. The dark Mutineer was at full force. For some reason he couldn't activate his cursed form. It didn't matter though because he was going to keep fighting until he won or he died. Jack used a vertical slash then did a sweep. The man lost his footing a little bit but returned and struck jack with a jumping slash. " just how strong are you!?" Jack hollered. When you're stuck within the bloodline temple you have plenty of time to train." The man replied. Jack was trying his best to stay calm but it was getting a lot harder. The man ran straight at jack and prepared to kill Jack. Jack moved out of the way but got his arm cut open. Then the man presumed to strike Jack again cutting part of his leg and leaving a gash through his abdomen. Jack was at the brink of losing. The man lunged at Jack and without Jack even Realizing what he was doing he put his sword right through the mans arm. Jack then used a blade storm technique to finish the fight. It was very strange how he suddenly let all his instinct control him. The man then got back up. "Alright I will now reveal myself to you." The man removed his mask. He oddly enough looked a lot like Jack. " My name is Anton Kassimir and I'm your real father. Many years ago when you were born in Russia I was a respected general. The EITC invaded our land though and I had to send you some place safe. Your mother use a voodoo spell on you to erase your five year old memory completely. we then sent u to the Caribbean to be raised safely.I then locked myself and your mother in the blood line temple. A place created to come too for eternal life that only bloodlines of me can enter. I decided it was time you know the truth. Your name is truly Edward Kassimir. We were lucky that the EITC did not ever recognize you. Now that you are here I will teach you to use the true power you have. That way you can one day defeat any enemy that befalls you and your comrades." Anton finished talking. "Edward Kassimir. I think I'll keep Jack Dreadvane." Jack said. " You really have become a strong man my son. Now let us begin your training; But first I believe your mom would like too see you. Anton and Jack then left the room. Father and son back together for the first time in twenty years. NOTICE: in case I get any hate about this every part of this chapter and the soon too come chapter four is completely fictional. None of this happened in the game. Chapter 4: Homecoming "Sir,the men are ready to break into Russian territory." Said The EITC general's first mate. "Right then,let's begin this crusade. With the great power I was granted by the EITC elders I will not lose." Said the general. The EITC invasion force ready their ships to finish the trip to Russia. Lord cutler Beckett wanted to finish what he started. Mean While Russian Soldiers Patrolling the docks of their country noticed the ships with EITC flags. "Oh my god. Dimitri, warn the men the EITC are back!" The officer in charge of guarding the docks shouted. Dimitri rushed to Fort Alexi, Russia's main military base. Inside the Leader of Russia's army, General Lavr Kornilov was doing paper work to send to the new world. Suddenly Private Dimitri of the guard unit bursted into the base. "Sir the EITC are back! There is an average of 300 ships in their invasion fleet!" Dimitri shouted. "Ready the men!" General Kornilov ordered. The warning torches were lit showing the men to ready themselves. Each squad of soldiers grabbed there muskets or blunderbusses and their steel repeater pistols given to them from the emperor himself. The men ran down to the docks to wait for their invaders. Cannons were loaded and muskets were aimed. Suddenly a shot was fire from the EITC flag ship. It just missed a Russian soldier. The soldiers retaliated, Firing their muskets onto the deck of the EITC ships. A few EITC soldiers were killed but the boats were able to dock. The EITC invaders rushed the docks of Russia. With swords and guns in hand they prepared for the main assault. The EITC soldiers crashed there blades against the Russian's. Shots were fired killing many members of each army. Even as the Russians kill the EITC invaders more kept on coming. General Kornilov Realize should they keep fighting so close to the EITC ships there cannons will blow his men to peaces."Fall back to secondary position comrades!" The general commanded. The men fell back to the town of constantgrad, once a lively town full of happy settlers until the EITC invaded the first time. The Russian's had a far better strategic advantage from here. Soldiers positioned in building windows shot down at the EITC soldiers. As this happened tri-barrel cannons were shot to hold off the invaders. Both sides were taking casualties. The only problem for the EITC was they were not on home turf meaning they did not have their entire army in the fight. The russians out numbered them ten to one. For awhile it seemed as if the russians could win the fight. The EITC men were not pushing up at all, but then something odd happened. Bolts of lightning struck down on the Russians killing many of them. many strange elctrokinetic based attacks hit the Russians. Because of this there strength was greatly weakened giving the EITC the opportunity to push them back. These weird attacks kept striking the Russians,not a single person could explain the strange happenings. After a lot of time between the two forces the EITC push the men all the way back to Fort Alexi located in the heart of Russia. So many Russian soldiers were lost. General Kornilov was forced to join the fray. His elite team and him prepared their weapons. General Kornilov had the same exact sword that General Anton Kassimir is in possession of. The elites Grabbed there specially made six shooter pistols. These weapons were not commonly known even though they were made a while back. In a country like Russia only the best got to use the best weapons. "On my mark we attack." General Kornilov whispered to his men. "Da" his men said in reply. The EITC soldiers were now inside the fort. The General had his plan set though, He wasn't leaving without a fight. "Mark!" the general whispered to his men. The elite team opened fire on the EITC soldiers killing the entire squad inside there armory. The team then rushed out ready to fight more EITC soldiers. As expected the last of the EITC was inside the fort. Last time General Kornilov got a status report there was about 100 men still left in the EITC force. Sadly enough the Russians lost many men but many wounded. The only people who could fight the invasion now were General Kornilov and his team. The team fired there weapons killing many more EITC soldiers. The elites then jumped behind cover to reload, As soon as they finished reloading the dived out of cover into a roll while fire there weapons. The men within this part of the fort were dead. Now General Kornilov and his men could keep on fighting them out. The team then presumed to the outer walls to finish off the invaders. The general threw a grenade into the center of a large crowd of soldiers. Now the team was able to count how many soldiers were still left. To be exact there were ten soldiers left and five that were wounded. The team unloaded there weapons on the last surviving members of the invasion. That was it, the storm was finished and there was peace. Unfortunately this peace did not last long. The general of the EITC was not killed and neither were his two guards. The guards waved their swords in the air causing lightning to strike down on the team. All of them were dead except for General Kornilov. In a state of rage the brave general rushed at his enemies. The General of the EITC was too quick and stabbed Lavr Kornilov through his abdomen. He then presumed to kick the general to the ground. Before he could finish what he started he saw his two guards fall over. With slash marks through there chest they were obviously dead. The general was dumb founded. "How did this happen?" he thought to himself. Suddenly he saw him. Out of the smoke came a man. He was tall with black hair and a goatee. The man wore the old uniform of a Russian general. It was none other then Jack Dreadvane! "So you believe you can sail to my country come storming in and just take anything you want? Bad idea my friend." Jack simply stated to the EITC general. "Who are you russian dog!?" The general said in reply. "My name is Jack Dreadvane. I am the son of Anton Kassimir. I think you would better know me as Edward Kassimir da? That reminds me you must be the general who was granted eternal youth who invaded Russia the first time Aren't you? General Michael Scott is your name da?" Jack finished. General Scott was amazed." I thought you were dead Edward!" General Scott shouted. "The name is Jack now my friend." Jack replied. "Now then shall we begin? Jack asked as he pulled out the Dark Mutineer. Jack's dark cutlass strangely look different now. The once rusted handle was now black with a red diamond design on it. Also The once rusted blade was now jet black. Some how the Dark Mutineer changed. General Scott could feel the dark power emitting from it. Whatever happened to Jack it was truly incredible."Now then, let's begin," Jack calmly said as he got into his fighting stance. General Scott was still amazed but prepared himself as well. A great battle was about to begin. One that may decide the fate of an entire country. In all of Lavr Kornilov's life he never thought once he would see his child hood friend Edward Kassimir again. The injured general smiled."Welcome home Edward." He whispered before falling back unconcious. Notes: Lavr Kornilov was a real Russian general that served from 1870 to 1918. He served through WW1, the Russo Japanese war, and the Russian civil war. Chapter 5: The Lesson Anton and Jack were in the temple grand room, Jack still did not understand how is father and mother locked themselves away in another dimension. Anton was trying to explain to Jack the things he must know to be at his best. " Edward, I mean Jack, The curse you use as a boost in power is cutting you off from real power. You have to forget about this curse and use your actual strength. The Kassimir Family has been very strong for very long. My only regret is not staying to fight off the invasion. Now when you realize your true bloodline things will become better for you. All your memory will come back should this work as well." Wait,if what works?" Jack replied. Before he knew what was going on Anton stabbed him through the chest. Jack Didn't feel any pain at all. " I will become a part of you." Anton said with a small smile. My son we will fight this threat together. Chapter 6: The Decisive Battle Jack stood at the ready, glaring into the eyes of General Scott he saw the restraint he had. The general was frankly shocked to see the son of great General Kassimir standing before him. Jack decided to stop waiting. It was time to strike. Jack's Dark mutineer was engulfed in black flames as Jack Lunged at the general. General Scott blocked the strike and was blown back. The general then presumed to flick his blade towards Jack's neck. Jack performed a back flip then charged back at the general. Jack landed a kick to the general's stomache and knocked the general off his feat. General Scott then jumped back to his feet and collided blades with his opponent. Sparks flew as the blades collided and neither combatant was showing any sign of letting up. Jack then jumped over Scott and swung his sword to the mans arm. The blade hit and left a deep wound in general Scott's arm. The general yelled in agony as he did a 360 degree slice. Jack just dodged the attack and came back with just as much force. Jack performed a blade storm technique knocking Scott off his feet into one of the fortress walls. Jack then with the speed of the Queen Anne's revenge ran straight at General Scott stabbing him through the heart. The general gasped before his head fell down to his chest. Jack Believe the fight was over but was quickly proven wrong. The General's hand suddenly came back to life and grab the blade of the Dark Mutineer. General Scott then threw Jack and his sword all the way across the wall. The general stood still gasping a little. " You were truly foolish to think I would die so easily. The EITC council of Elders not only granted me eternal youth, but also dark voodoo powers. Inside me resides the soul of El rey de los demonios, the demon king, and with his power I shall kill you." General scott declared. Huge flames engulfed the General as he began to roar in a very demonic way. What came out of the flames was not General Scott at all. It was instead a demon clad in Black conquistador armor with shadows covering his face. The only visible part of his face was his glowing red eyes. General Scott, or whatever this thing might be, Charged at Jack. The demon swung his sword down with such ferocity that it nearly knocked jack off his feet. The demon once again flew at jack slashing his sword. Jack dodged the attacks and then slashed the demon across the chest. The demon roared and then threw a ball of fire at Jack. Jack used his sword to slashed the fire ball away and charge at the demon. The two collided swords causing a wave of energy to go in every direction. All around the city of Constangrad people could feel this force. The two opponents came to a stop. " My country has suffered enough. It is time for me to end your terrible life, for good. " Jack calmy said as he was getting ready for the final collision. Jack then began to talk in his native language " Dorogoĭ Bog, ya prizyvayu vas pomochʹ mne v prekrashcheniizhizni etogo demona. Mozhete li vy pomochʹ mne zakonchitʹ svoe predatelʹstvo i prinesti mir nazemlyu. Syeĭchas vslova moego ottsa ya govoryu. Zatmenietysyach let! dobitʹ yego !" Jack then slashed his sword at the demon king realeasing a wave of red energy. The blast engulfed The demon leaving nothing but a small scrap of metal. The battle was over. jack was successful. Now the time has come to restore the land to how it should be. Trivia: When Jack began to speak russian the english translation is this. "Dear god I call upon you to aid me in ending the life of this demon. May you help me finish his treachery and bring peace to the land. Now in the words of my father I say. Eclipse of a thousand years! finish him!" Chapter 7: Seizing the Day ( The End ) Jack had just awokened from a long nights rest. The Battle with General Scott had left him very drained and at an incredibly weak state. By channeling all of his fathers power through him to defeat the general He had lost any sort of special abilities he had. As of now he was nothing but a simple warrior. The day was young and Jack planned to converse with his old friend Lavr. The boys had not seen eachother since childhood and the first great invasion. Jack presumed to put on his Fathers old uniform and was about to walk out the door when a smoke bomb came through his window. The smoke filled his little apartment causing him to cough and to hardly be able to breath. Then as the Smoke cleared Five EITC assassins were inside his apartment, Each of which armed with a Spanish rapier and a steel repeater. Jack quickly grabbed his sword ready to fight off these pesky men. The assassins all charged at jack at once swinging there swords ina flurry of directions. Jack tried to dodge and block the attacks but was having a lot of trouble keeping his footing. Jack then performed a sweep manuever striking down two of the assassins. The remaining three then regain there balance and two of the charged at Jack. Jack blocked a few of the attacks but then received his first stab to the abdomen. Jack began to gasp as his attackers then sent four more stabs to his abdomen. The third Assassin that was just standing by then pulled out his steel repeater and fired a shot right at Jack's head. Jack then hardly able to stand started to hear his fathers voice. " Come back to me my son. We can finally be a family together. " Jacks father quietly spoke to his son. " You've done so much good for your people and I am the most proud father in the world. Now it's time for you to close your eyes and rest. " Jack then fell to the ground. He could see his life flashing before his eyes. The first invasion, being sent to Port Royal, the killing of his adopted parents, rebelling against the EITC, fighting Leon. Jack then with a smile on his face closed his eyes, for the last time in his life. Trivia: In game Jack was killed by EITC assassins and is now innactive in the game. Category:Pirates Category:POTCO